Baby
by Petals on the wind 13
Summary: What if in Petals on the wind Cathy didn't have a miscarriage and Corey and Carrie never died. This is my story of what would've happened if Cathy and Christopher would've had a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Cathy's pov

I looked down at the little pink sign and I cried for an hour until I remembered I had to tell Chris. I walked out into the living room of our house and I said "Chris can I talk to you for a minute"? Chris was confused for a minute but finally said yes. We went into my room and I started crying. Chris asked "Cath are you ok"? I was hesitant for a minute but finally showed him the pregnancy test. I thought that he would be mad and would hit me and tell me to get rid of the baby but instead he just sat there and just stared at the test.

Christopher's pov

I haven't seen Cathy for a while and I started getting worried I kept thinking "What if something happened to her, even if she doesn't love me I still love her". Finally Cathy came into the living room and asked me to talk for a minute. I said yes and then we went into the her room. All of a sudden she started crying I asked "Cath are you ok"? She looked hesitant but she finally gave me something. I looked at it and it was a positive pregnancy test I just couldn't move and just stared at it.

No ones pov

Cathy and Christopher were just sitting in her room when Christopher said "Are you sure"? "Ya I am 100% sure I took 3 tests already" said Cathy. "Look Cath if you want to keep the baby we will, I love you so much that I couldn't imagine my life without you so do you want to keep the baby"? Cathy said "Chris I love you so much to but I can't hold you back from a wife and kids that isn't me im your sister I would love to keep this baby with you but I can't hold you back from a good future" "Cathy you have to listen to me a good future for me is spending the rest of my life with you and having a family with you" said Christopher. "I am listening to you Chris but I can't do this to Carrie and Corey if there was any way to just get out of New Jersey and just start a new life I would do it but there isn't" said Cathy. "We have to tell Corey and Carrie" said Cathy. "I know I will call them" said Christopher. "Ok" said Cathy. "CARRIE,COREY COME TO CATHY'S ROOM PLEASE" yelled Christopher. Carrie and Corey walked into Cathy's room. "Is something wrong Cathy" asked Carrie? "Corey, Carrie if something would've happened between your sister and I would you be mad at us" asked Christopher? Carrie asked "What"? "Please just answer your brother" said Cathy. Corey said "I wouldn't" "Me too" said Carrie. "Good because we have to tell you something" said Christopher. "What's going on" asked Carrie and Corey? "Do you two remember those two years when we were stuck in the attic at grandmothers house" asked Cathy? "Yes" said Carrie "Well since we were up there so long we kind of started getting tired of not see the world and other people since you two have both were two young to understand anything back then because you were two young but we were older so we had something happen to us and well we kind of fell in love and over the years we never fell out of love and well last night I found out I was pregnant but the baby is Christopher's so we have to figure some things out and when we do we will call you guys now do any of you have questions" asked Cathy? "No but what are we going to do" asked Carrie? "Well we are probably going to move to California and start new lives because people will think we are gross and wont come anywhere near us" said Cathy

"Ok" said Corey.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie's pov

"I can't believe that Cathy and Chris are together ughh this is so stupid now we have to leave our home, we finally found a home where we are welcomed and because of momma and grandmother they fell in love in that horrible attic and now we are going to have to pack up again and leave our lives behind and start whole new lives" I said. "Carrie they can't help it they fell in love and want to start new lives we will probably end up being their kids since we don't have momma and think of this if this when that baby is born we will have a new brother or sister, if it is a girl Cathy and you can teach her about makeup and you can play dress up with her and if it is a boy Chris and I can teach him to play foot ball and play trucks with him so think of this, only we will know the truth and the rest of the new neighbor hood will think we are just a normal family. So please just be alright with this" said Corey. "Ok, thanks Corey" I said.

Corey's pov

After the talk we had with Cathy and Christopher, Carrie and I went into her room to talk. "I can't believe that Cathy and Chris are together ughh this is so stupid now we have to leave our home we finally found a home where we are welcomed and because of momma and grandmother they fell in love in that horrible attic and now we are going to have to pack up again and leave our lives behind and start whole new lives" Carrie said. "Carrie they can't help it they fell in love and want to start new lives we will probably end up being their kids since we don't have momma and think of this if this when that baby is born we will have a new brother or sister, if it is a girl Cathy and you can teach her about makeup and you can play dress up with her and if it is a boy Chris is and I can teach him to play foot ball and play truck with him so think of this only we will know the truth and the rest of the new neighbor hood will think we are just a normal family. So please just be alright with this" I said. We went back into Cathy's room to talk to Chris and Cathy.

No one's pov

When Carrie and Corey went into Cathy's room, Christopher was helping Cathy pack because Cathy was 1 month along and Chris didn't want her to lift heavy stuff. Carrie asked "When are we leaving"? "Tomorrow night so go get packed please" said Cathy. "Can we at least say goodbye to our friends" asked Corey? "Yes you guys are going to go to school for an hour but we are picking you both up early" said Chris. "Cathy can I talk to you for a minute in my room please" asked Carrie? "Of course sweetie" said Cathy. Carrie and Cathy went into Carrie's room. "Um Cathy do I have to go to school tomorrow" asked Carrie? "Yes you do, why don't you want to go to school tomorrow Carrie" asked Cathy? Carrie said "The girls at school have been bullying me since I started at that school". "Carrie how come you never told me or Chris we could've gone down to that school and talked to the principle" said Cathy. "Because I didn't want the girls at school to think that I have to have my sister and brother take care of me" cried Carrie. "Carrie I won't make you go to school in the morning but you have to come with me to take back your books" said Cathy. "Thank you so much Cathy I love you" said Carrie. "I love you to but let's get back to my room so we can finish packing up" said Cathy. Carrie and Cathy went back into Cathy's room and Corey and Carrie went to finish packing.

(Next day 5 pm Wednesday) Still no one's pov

Everyone just finished packing everything into the trailer and where just saying bye to Henny. "God will forgive you" Henny said. "We love you Henny we will call you and make sure that you are ok every day we promise you" said Cathy. "Good and when the baby is born I expect you to come and visit" said Henny. "We will" said Chris. "Well we got to go we got to be in California by Monday so we can get the twins enrolled in the new school and get me a doctor" said Cathy. They said their final goodbyes and got in the car and left for California. They got to California on Saturday and got settled into the house Cathy told the twins to go make friends with the kids on the block so her and Chris can talk. Chris and Cathy talked for a few minutes but the twins came back. Carrie asked if they had made any new friends and Corey said they met twins next door one boy and one girl and that they were the same age as them 16. Christopher asked what their names were and Carrie said their names were Zoey and Zayne. On Monday Chris and Cathy took the twins to the school and got them enrolled. While Chris and Cathy went home the twins went to their first class and in their was Zoey and Zayne. Right away both sets of twins became best friends. Meanwhile with Cathy and Christopher, they found a good doctor with the help of their neighbor. When they went into the doctor to make a doctor appointment Cathy noticed that her stomach was big for only 1 ½ months of being pregnant so they scheduled an appointment for tomorrow. After that they had to go pick up the twins from school. When they picked the twins up from school they went out to eat to celebrate being in California.

(A.N- please leave a review of how it was)


	3. Chapter 3

_(A.N- this chapter won't be anyone's pov)_

After they all ate and went back home Cathy felt sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up her dinner. As soon as he saw her run to the bathroom Chris ran after her and helped her. " I can't wait till this is over, I read about this and it said that morning sickness was only for the first trimester" said Cathy. "Ok you should go take a shower and get cleaned up for the appointment tomorrow" said Chris. "Ok I'm going to say goodnight to the twins real quick then get in the shower: said Cathy. Cathy went into the living room and said goodnight to the twins but Carrie wanted to talk so they went into the back yard. "What's wrong Carrie"? asked Cathy. Carrie said " Are you ok Cathy it is just that we learned about the body in school and it said when a girl is pregnant that they aren't supposed to get big until they are about three months pregnant and you are only 1 ½ months" said Carrie. " I don't know Carrie that is why we are going to the doctors tomorrow, now go get in your pajamas and go to sleep, Christopher will take you two to school in the morning" said Cathy. Carrie said "Ok, I love you Cathy". "I love you to Carrie" said Cathy. With that Carrie went to bed while Cathy stayed outside to enjoy the air. Christopher came outside and sat with Cathy and put his arm around her and she leant into him. "This is going to be difficult raising a kid, Chris I'm scared" cried Cathy. "Hey Cath look at me, we pretty much raised the twins, look at them they turned out fine" said Chris. "Ya but look at us we are brother and sister and we are having a baby together" cried Cathy. "I don't care Cathy we will raise this child together no matter what" said Christopher. Cathy and Christopher went inside and went to bed.

(Next morning)

Christopher woke up before everyone else and decided to make breakfast for everyone. "WAKE UP AND COME EAT BREAKFAST" yelled Christopher. Everyone came downstairs and ate breakfast, after breakfast Christopher took Corey and Carrie to school and came back home. When he got into the house Cathy was sitting in the living room watching TV. "Hey babe almost ready for the appointment" asked Christopher as he went up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Ya just have to put my shoes on then we can leave" said Cathy as she went to get her shoes. After she finished finished putting on her shoes they left for the doctor's office. Once they got there they went to put their name in and wait. Cathy's name was called after a half an hour of waiting. When they got back there the doctor came in and put the cold gel on Cathy's stomach. "Well Mrs. Dollanganger looks like you are having twins that is why you already have a small bump at only 1 ½ months" said the doctor.

(A.N-sorry about the short chapter it is getting late here so i need to go to sleep but still please leave a review)


End file.
